1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter facility, and more particularly to a filter facility having a structure for allowing fluid to be effectively flown through the filter facility, and for increasing working life of the filter facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air conditioning systems or facilities comprise a tube system for receiving fluid therein, such as coolant or cooling agent therein, a compressor for pumping the fluid through the tube system, and one or more filter facilities coupled in the tube system, to receive and to filter the fluid.
Normally, the typical filter facilities comprise one or more filter clothes or screens disposed in a container or the like, to filter the fluid.
However, particles or dirt contained in the fluid may be filtered and retained in the clothes or screens of the filter facilities, and may easily or quickly block the clothes or screens of the filter facilities. The fluid may not effectively flow through the clothes or screens of the filter facilities when the clothes or screens of the filter facilities have been blocked by the particles or dirt.
In addition, when the clothes or screens of the filter facilities have been blocked by the particles or dirt, the flowing speed and flowing quantity of the fluid through the tube system and/or the compressor may be decreased, and may thus damage the whole air conditioning systems or facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filter facilities.